doctorwho12thregenerationfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who 12th Regeneration
Doctor Who 12th Regeneration Doctor Who 12th Regeneration Doctor Who 12th Regeneration is a British YouTube fan series based on the BBC science fiction series Doctor Who. Doctor Who 12th Regeneration is currently created by DSembuga12 Productions which is Daniel Sembuga's Company. History Doctor Who 12th Regeneration is a fan-film series based on the BBC science fiction series Doctor Who. Doctor Who 12th Regeneration was and is still being created and produced by Daniel Sembuga who also stars as the main protaganist The Doctor. Series One was released in 2009 and was supposed to consist of 13 episodes but contained the first two episodes and episode 3 which was released in 2010 due to an incident that happened on set which resulted in the main companion Kirsty Marie Fitzgerlard (Daisy Adams) quiting which put an hold on production of the series one which then cancelled the remaining 10 episodes so Daniel filmed episode 3 without her to move the show along then there were three Specials released in late 2010, followed by Series Two in 2011 and Series Three in 2011/12. Series 4 is also due for release in 2013. Daniel Sembuga originally had the idea for Doctor Who 12th Regeneration in 2006 and was originally going to be called Black Doctor Who, although, due to he's busy schedule, was unable to do so at the time. Joel Draper then offered to produce it for him. Draper knew Sembuga from primary school. The planning process took a long time and was stuck in pre production from 2007-2008 and launched in late 2009. Draper eventually came into Doctor Who 12th Regeneration as one as the main directors and writer's, and Various Characters such as The Master. SERIES ONE (2009-10) In Series One (2009-10) The newly regenerated Twelfth Doctor lands on earth and meets Daisy Adams, a student; and changes her life forever and she quick become entangled in the doctor's life when they stumble across evil alien race known as the Killrdogs threatning to destroy the earth for no apparent reason. Daisy then travels with him and she and The Doctor vist the planet Jaholaboom and investigate a mass murderer who died in a fire but is secretly still alive and roaming around killing people kidnapping Daisy in the process. In the Series One finale, After The Doctor and Daisy survived an encounter with the evil creeper in episode 2. The doctor decided to rest while daisy wanting to go in a face changer machine to feel like a time lord and regenerate temporally in the TARDIS but suddenly breaks down and changes her DNA and crash land to the Westerns in 1885 to track down the villainous Bomobum in who in 1888 kills the doctor and steals his soul so they need to find him in a saloon and Daisy's DNA is changing drastically and suddenly she kidnapped and the doctor has to rescue her which leads to an confrontation in which Daisy dies. 2010 SPECIALS ''' In the 2010 Specials, The Doctor meets himself,sprials into depression and mourning the loss of Daisy, The TARDIS suddenly crash lands to girls Nicole, Bella and Kirsten Johnson's house and take's them on an adventure and land in the future in 2034 and everyone dying from a mysterious gas. They try to look for the legendary gas of Omega the Evil Time lord. They find out that the gas of Omega is now inside a body, Bella's body! Nicole is knocked out, so what happens when the Doctor tries to stop Omega (Bella) Omega suffocates him and Kristen is the only one left alive so she runs to the TARDIS and injects them with an antidoe and kills Omega. In the Stone of a Timelord, The Doctor still mourning lands in London,suddenly a space ship crash lands to earth where the doctor is and an alien emerges and wants makes a deal with the doctor or will destroy the universe to become a timelord so he can live forever so the doctor makes the deal with him and puts his essence into the stone and throws it into time and have to go on a adventurous quest to find it with a new companion called Kristian Wilkinson,A Doctor whom is bored with life and needs excitement. '''SERIES TWO (2011) In Series Two (2011), The Doctor on a new adventure strangly lands in someone's house, that someone was Joel Brown. A boy with nothing going for him; So goes with the doctor on the adventure and arrive in 2059 where there are stories about the dark pit of no return so go to investigate and is not what it seems. Joel travels with him and throughout the series The Doctor and Joel found themselves fighting aliens from Zoltag to the Forest. In the series two finale, The Doctor And Joel embark on their most dangerous and deadly adventure and travel back to the present and meet Joel's Friend Joseph Black who is worried because there is a forest that people go and hang out but never come out! So the Doctor and Co investigate the deadly forest and encounter the most deadilest threat the forest and after defeating the forest and Joel almost dying Doctor tells Joel to leave due to it not being safe for him anymore and doesn't want him to end up like Daisy so Joel leaves and goes back to a normal life. 2011 SPECIAL In the 2011 Special The Fury Of The A Timelord, After the events of "Slience In The Forest Part II the Doctor is alone again after taking Joel and Joseph back home because it was too dangerous for them,and in the TARDIS the sad Doctor embarks on someone crashing back into his life... Joel! but from the future warning him of upcoming events and if that wasn't bad enough Omega is back!!! and out for revenge for what the Doctor did to him in "The Lonely Doctor and is out to end the world once and for all and kill Joel but doesn't and dies the future Joel returns to the future. SERIES THREE (2011-12) In Series Three, Kristian Wilkinson After meeting the Doctor In "The Stone Of A Time Lord finds The Doctor crashes back into His Life to help Kristian who has been having bad dreams for a 1 Year and 6 Months about a Man of Dreams and investigate strange goings on only to encouter a deadly foe lying in the wait. Kristian joins the Doctor on his adventures and they head toward the beginning of time when the TARDIS malfunctions and sends them crashing towards the end of time itself but after realising, The Doctor founds out that the beginning of time and the end of time have merged together due to a crack in time that has opened by a deadly foe who wants the crack to manifest and get bigger so the whole of time will get sucked in and reality Is never made.Throughout the series The Doctor and Kristian themselves fighting aliens from an evil wardbrobe to the devil himself and Joel also returns in one episode. In the series three finale The Doctor And Kristian embark on their most dangerous and deadly adventure and travel back to the present to investigate strange goings on when the Queen suddenly gets married and everyone seems hypnotized. As they delve deeper into the mystery, the Doctor and Kristian bear witness to the resurrection of the Time Lord's greatest foe... the Master! Who traps the doctor in a wardbrobe replica Pandorica, kills kristian and kills the doctor and destroy's reality but the doctor uses the pandorica to plunge into a exploding TARDIS reversing time and causing yet another big bang and results in Kristian forgetting who the Doctor is,leaving him alone again walking into the sunset. SERIES FOUR (2013) Series Four (2013) is to feature River Song meeting the Doctor and Silence falling. Episodes For Further Information List of Doctor Who 12th Regeneration Episodes Series One (2009-10) Series One Specials (2010) Series Two (2011) Series Two Special (2011) Series Three (2011-12) Series Four (2013) Characters There have been many characters in Doctor Who 12th Regeneration, from the team itself to the enemies '' '' He's a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. '' He's 907 years old. If there's danger, he's the man who's going to save your life - and everyone on your planet. Got a problem with that? Played by Daniel Sembuga ''From Course Work to galactic traveller, Daisy's giving up the 9-5 College routine and is ready to explore Just don't assume that she and the Doctor are an item! maybe?'' '' Played by Kirsty Fitzgerald Meeting by chance The Doctor stumbles in Joel's life. Joel travels with him Defeating Monsters and Saving Worlds and Living Life to the Fulliest and having a Different Persective on life and has Changed from a Normal Person to a Galactive traveller. Played by Dilan Lomanga A Student Doctor living a Normal Life...NOT! One day bumps into a man called the Doctor and his world changes completely and travels with him to save the World from destruction from The Destroyer by getting the Stone Of A Time Lord with the Doctor and returns and has several adventures with the Doctor. Played by Jhojan Rios Production The majority of Series One was improvised but loosely based on storylines thought up by Joel Draper. Daniel Sembuga wrote the finale "The Western Height" due to the departure Daisy Adams' Character and Departure of Joel Draper as Director after Episode 2 but returned in Series 2. The 2010 Specials and Series 2 were again based on scripts and improvisation. The future of the show, however, was heavily written with each episode following an indepth script with various story arcs for all the main characters. The third series was strongly based on an idea by Draper and Sembuga, and all 13 episodes were written by Sembuga and Others. In Episode 3 Daisy was recasted 3 times due to the actress playing her quitting the show which delayed the episode even more and a story was incorporated to explain the different Daisy's in the episode. Continuity This series is supposedy set straight after the events of Doctor Who:11th Regeneration, where the Eleventh Doctor (Jaime Carroll) regenerates and is supposedy set predicting when Matt Smith of the official doctor who will regenerate. See Also *Doctor Who Wiki *DSembuga12 External Links *Official Doctor Who 12th Regeneration Website *Official Doctor Who Website *Daniel Sembuga's Youtube Channel *Joel Draper's Youtube Channel Category:Browse Category:Doctor Who 12th Regeneration Category:DJ Productions Category:DSembuga12 Productions Category:Draper Movies